Noster Eagle-Eye
|Base ID = }} Noster Eagle-Eye is an Imperial beggar living in the streets of Solitude. Background He was once a scout who fought in the Great War, and claims he was on the battlefield when the Aldmeri Dominion attacked Anvil. During that battle, he was injured, losing his eye, and left by his comrades for dead. Due to his injury, he could no longer make a living and now lives destitute in Solitude. He possesses extensive knowledge of the wilderness and is willing to share what he knows with the Dragonborn if his prized helmet he lost can be recovered. Interactions Dungeon Delving Do a favor by retrieving his helmet from a cave (chosen randomly from a list of four caves near Solitude). He rewards the return of his helmet with a skill increase in Sneak. Dialogue "Them Imperials left me to die in Anvil, and I had to fight my way back home. Then they followed me back here!" :What's your story, old man? "What? You see a man fallen on hard times, and you think he's been like that forever? I was there. I fought in the Great War. I was on the field at Anvil. And when I was struck down, they left me. You understand? They left me for dead. I didn't leave them." "Sure, you make your retreat and I'll make mine." Dungeon Delving "Can you spare a septim? Lost an eye during the Great War, or I'd earn it myself..." :Were you really in the army? "I was the finest scout in the Legion, once. Tracked down all the places in the wilds that were causing people trouble. Lost my helmet in one of the old caves. My pretty, pretty helmet. Life just got worse after that. Kept losing things. So many things...." ::What if I could find that helmet for you? "Oh, you could? I sure would love to have it again. Could show you some of my old scouting tricks." ::Sorry to hear that. "So many things lost...." "I do miss that helmet...." (After finding the helmet) "Spare some fold for a veteran?" :I found your helmet. "Look at it. That's real Nord craftsmanship, that is! Let me show you an old trick I learned as a scout. Makes it harder for the enemy to notice you." "It's best you leave me be." Bound Until Death "Long as I stay out of the way, the guards don't seem to care about me being here." :Having a good time? "Am! Free food and wine, and nobody trying to throw me in the dungeon. I wish they did weddings here every day." Quotes *''"I've eaten more in the last two hours than I have in the last two weeks."'' ― During Bound Until Death *''"If I'm really lucky, I'll get to kiss the bride for good luck."'' ― During Bound Until Death *''"I didn't do it! You saw! I didn't do it!"'' ― After murdering Vittoria Vici Trivia *Like all beggars, giving him 1 grants the Dragonborn The Gift of Charity blessing (+10 Speech for 1 hour). *If the Dragonborn drops armor in front of him, he will politely point out that it has been dropped and ask if it's wanted any longer. If the Dragonborn says no, he will ask if he can have it. If the Dragonborn says yes, he will then say, "No one will hurt me anymore" and pick it up. *He is the Empire's equivalent of Angrenor Once-Honored. Both fought in the Great War, both lost their careers to an injury and both now live in either the Stormcloak or Imperial capital of Skyrim as beggars. *After completing the quest to retrieve his helmet he's never seen wearing it. It can be found on display in the Winking Skeever. Bugs * If not started when you first speak to him, the quest to find his helmet may never become available. Appearances * de:Noster Adler-Auge es:Noster Ojo de Águila it:Noster Occhio Capace ru:Ностер Орлиный Глаз Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Beggars Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers